


everybody say thank you soonyoung

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, because jihoon has a thing for gucci, hi i am still alive and back with a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: what is this omg dont kill me i still want to quit my current job lolhellooooo im still alive and you can shout at me in the comments section or in twitter / curiouscat: @thirteepijeys





	everybody say thank you soonyoung

Soonyoung is in the middle of telling a funny joke he got from a carat earlier from the fansigning event when Jihoon halts in his steps, laughter dying as they stop in their tracks.

  
Soonyoung sighs, pulling Jihoon's arm to prevent him from entering the certain shop. "Babe, stop. You have enough gucci for fuck's sake." The pout he got from the smaller makes him want to punch himself for dammit, he looks so sad.

  
"But, Kwon.. Can't you see? They're on sale!"

  
"No, dimwit. You already bought a lot of their shirts, you even let me borrow two to three of those green and red shits. Just stop for now. Please?"

  
Jihoon stares at him for a moment, "You're making me want to cry"

  
Soonyoung chuckles, yet feeling his heart ache because of the kicked expression of the smaller. Pulling him into a hug, he leads the way to continue their stroll. "Sorry, Ji. It's for your own good."

  
Jihoon snickers. "Yeah, right."

  
Soonyoung gasp, not freeing the other from his hug, stumbling here and there as they walk down the empty streets. "Aw, come on. Are you mad now?"

  
"Maybe" Jihoon rolls his eyes as he feels the taller nuzzle his hair. "Fine, you're forgiven. But you're going to buy me dinner for three weeks."

  
Soonyoung chuckles, "One week."

  
"No, three."

  
"Two."

  
"Deal.Two weeks it is then."

"I'm still sorry, Ji.."

  
"It's alright. I understand you're just doing it for me."

  
"Thank you, I love you."

  
"Love you more. Thank you too. I don't know what will happen to me if you won't control me like this—"

  
"Probably, you'll be broke and may end up being in debt."

  
"Wow, what an imagination you got there."

  
Soonyoung laughs, kissing the smaller on his cheek. "I'm just joking, Ji."

—

"Umm.. What is this?"

  
"Obviously, it's a box." Soonyoung laughs at how the younger sends him a glare. "I'm kidding, it's my gift for you. Come on, open it."

  
Jihoon gasps out a curse. "You shithead—" He pulls the material out, eyes wide as saucers. "You got me a balenciaga sweater?!"

  
Soonyoung chuckles, snatching the clothing from the smaller. "Come here, let's see if it suits you."

  
"But why?"

  
"What 'why?'?" He says after he puts the sweater on the smaller. "Haven't you realized? It's been a month since you last bought gucci! And since you already own too much of it, I thought it wouldn't hurt if I give you something from another brand. It's a congratulatory gift—OUCH!" Still laughing, Soonyoung fixes Jihoon's fringe which is blocking his eyes. "Do you like it?"

  
"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

  
"Thank God." He cups his face, leaning his forehead to his. "Love you, Ji.."

  
Jihoon tiptoes to kiss him. "Love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> what is this omg dont kill me i still want to quit my current job lol  
hellooooo im still alive and you can shout at me in the comments section or in twitter / curiouscat: @thirteepijeys


End file.
